Relaxation
by Spartan Chris-024
Summary: A request by a friend. Rated M for Sister/Church.


Sister sat down on the base, letting her feet dangle over the edge. She laid down, sprawling her arms out and grabbing Church's leg, tugging slightly. "C'mon, sit down!"

Church just stared at her, unmoving. "No." He shook her leg free and moved a foot away, out of her reach.

"You're no fun," she said, laying her arm back down. A second later, she got an idea, and removed her hands' armour. Then her forearms, and then upper arms. Church lifted an eyebrow under his helmet and watched with a sideways glance as she removed the last piece, then her chest armour, letting free two previously pinned globes, and he blushed, turning away, though she couldn't see it.

Sister smiled under her own helmet, knowing it had worked. With his gaze away, she removed her helmet, then boots, followed by her lower leg's armour. She saw Church peek back, then turn away again, and hurried with her thighs and her codpiece, revealing ever curves she had over the tight black under suit.

Church tried to sneak a look at her, but when her eyes met his visor, his head jolted back to the canyon's far wall (much less interesting than her, but he'd rather not stare). He heard movement behind him, then felt something latch onto his back, and four limbs clamp around his.

He dropped his rifle, trying to shake Sister free, but she held tight, and he went tumbling to the floor, not hurt in his armour. She smiled, declaring triumphantly that she got him to the floor. She flipped him over, still pinning him down, oblivious of the fact that he could just lift her off. He might've, too, if it weren't for her next move.

She smirked at him, and cut off some comment about her getting off of him as she slid over his chest, to his stomach, and glided over his codpiece, her rear touching his thighs, and feeling something hard next to his leg. "Oh," she let out, a shit-eating grin crossing her face.

She leaned down over him, her breasts touching his chest, hardened nipples defining them better as she laid down, her mouth only at the level of his neck, where she kissed his under suit. "It's like that, huh?"

"N-no," he said, blush revealed as she ripped his helmet off. The young Hawaiian grinned as he stammered, and she wrapped a hand around his head, pulling him down into a kiss and intertwining her fingers in his hair. Her tongue dove into his mouth, and explored around, not stopping till she'd excited his own, which slowly ventured into her mouth. She all but sucked it into her mouth, lust capturing it and sealing their next actions. As soon as he was sure about this kiss, she ripped his head back. "Armour off. Now."

"Yes, ma'am," he consented, and she turned around on him, poising the moistest part of her suit over his face and removing his codpiece as he started on his arms. She worked down his legs and he got to his chest piece, tugging it off hurriedly and grinning as she moved forward then pivoted on his stomach, rubbing wet over his member through their under suits.

He rocked his hips up, eliciting a moan from her. She recovered and kissed him again, then caught his suit's zipper, running it down his chest, stomach, reaching its end above his crotch. She kissed the skin of his neck, slipping her hands over his chest, around his back and clawing playfully at the skin. She lifted her hands up and started taking off his suit, getting it to his stomach before sliding back on him, laying kiss after kiss trailing down, till she yanked the suit to his knees and exposed his member, hard with anticipation.

She took it in one hand, jerking it as the other pushed his under suit off of him. When it was free, she eyed his member, then kissed the head, swirling her tongue around the tip once or twice before swallowing it whole.

He moaned and bucked up, bringing her as far down as she could go on him. She started sucking on him, blowing his member and unzipping her own suit. She freed her breasts immediately, going far down on his member before pulling off, then placing her breasts around his dick.

She captured the head again, pleasuring with her tongue as he thrust his hips up, pushing the top of his length into her mouth. His movements were paralleled with her tongue, teasing up and down his shaft, working him as well as she could, and be wasn't complaining. She devoured his member, savouring the taste of every inch that entered her mouth.

But she soon let her breasts free, choosing instead to get rid of her suit, sucking him off as it left her body. Once it was gone, she lifted herself on him, a line of spittle still trailed from his member to her mouth, till distance broke the connection. She sat before his member, then produced a condom from somewhere he hadn't seen. Whether that was a necessity for her or she had predicted this, he didn't care as she ripped it open with her mouth and placed it on his member, not bothering to refrain from running her hand over him a little more, making sure he was nice and hard for her.

His hands ghosted over her rear, squeezing without warning and causing that smirk to return to her face. "So it's gonna be dirty~" She brought herself over his member, then slammed down, taking him in. A twin groan emerged from the two, and Church sat up, giving her a place to set her clawing fingers, purchase achieved easily. After just a second she started pumping her hips up and down, starting to take him in and out at regular intervals.

Her head rested on his shoulder, muttering small curses as he rolled onto his lower back, freeing his hips to meet hers faster. His breath hitched and started getting rougher; she let out a long groan, working with him produce loud clap after clap. Her muttered curses grew louder, till she was starting to groan with them, and he needed to silence her to continue, or else they'd get caught.

He flipped her on her back with ease, shoving his tongue down her throat without warning, and bringing his hips back as she squeaked. He lifted her legs up, pushing them till they touched the ground beside her head. She _was_ flexible. His put his member up to her tighter entrance, using her fluids as lube and pushing in, enveloped in her tight walls, immediately starting his hips and earning feral grunts as she flexed around him.

With his thrust coming harder than ever, her grunts, groans, and murmurs were kept safely in his mouth, their tongues trading greetings again as the two pressed on in the hot sun.

Not slowing, he broke the kiss for a minute, diving straight for her breasts. He set to licking and sucking over one, tasting her sweet flesh before dancing his tongue over the sweet pink nipple, sucking away and feeding her pleasure, her moans getting steady and strong, and at this point he didn't care. His mind was too filled with lust right now to stop, and her hips started kicking back on him even harder. He could feel muscles working inside her, even an involuntary squeeze whenever he slammed in hard enough for her.

When he let her legs free in favour of her breasts, she wrapped them around his waist, bringing them ever closer. One hand greedily took a breast, groping hard, and the other supported the one occupying his mouth, till it was no longer needed. It started down her side, then her hip, hovering over her wetness. He thumbed her clit, earning a loud groan that echoed through the canyon as she called out.

Sister was in ecstasy right now, unsure as to how he was this good, though years with Tex likely had something to do with it. Either way, the tightening feeling inside was all she could focus on, her air caught off as he took her mouth again for a brief clash of tongues. After another two pumps or so, he broke the kiss, now panting hard, his hand still going on her as his member swelled in her tightened walls.

Sister got out one last cuss as she tightened and came, his length exploding within the condom and amplifying her experienc as she leaked down onto him. He groped extra hard, finger digging into her clit till he was finished and pulled out, collapsing beside her, panting hard and grinning at her. She caught that grin, pushing their lips together, kissing him as they gradually caught their breath, the condom being ripped off of his member and tossed somewhere.

Church had gotten enough energy to get back up and get dressed when he got another idea, interrupting the slow kiss. "You wanna shower off?"


End file.
